Forum:Ragnabot 2 Discussion
This is the forum to discuss any issues, ideas or other things involved with the Ragnabot 2 tournament. Qualifiers With 666 robots and 512 spaces in the main tournament (16 heats of 32), there will be 154 qualifier battles, head-to-head, to knock out the 160 robots required. There is no seeding, so anyone could face anyone. I am planning to update the battles every 2 days, I will likely post around 8 or 10 battles a day, but if I have the time in said day, I could post more. Just be prepared that the qualifiers will have a lot to decide each update. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:19, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #Do you want Panic Attack Gold to compete, and have one more qualifier? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:35, September 16, 2016 (UTC) #:I've always wanted to give Panic Attack Gold a trial run in the arena, and it gets us off that dodgy 666 number. Chuck in another Major Tom so it has someone to fight. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:46, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Arena vote One question that needs sorting is which Arena to use. I personally would prefer to use the Series 7 Arena, but the possibility of the 2016 Arena's debut also needs to be discussed. Either we use Ragnabot 2 for it, or we wait for the Audited 2016 series. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:19, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Series 7 Arena #Jimlaad43(talk) 07:19, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #The only issue that I have with the Series 7 arena is that it might be too easy for flippers to earn an OotA. Apart from that, I would consider the Series 7 arena to be better than the 2016 Series one. After all, we cannot afford to lose the drop zone, huh? On a more serious note, I suspect that the 2016 Series arena, although great at the moment, is going to get even better in the future. Indeed, that was what happened with the evolution of the fourth arena. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC) # I do agree that the arena walls will be too low.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:38, September 11, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Arena #Diotoir, your vote sounds like it should be over here. Not only is this arena up to date with the robots conpeting in it, and some robots like Razer have changed their designs to fit the steel floor, the S7 arena would be simply too good for flippers. Take TR2 for example - as a robot it is balanced due to its strong shape, armour and flipper, but it can't throw robots over the trench wall. Apollo can, at the expense of speed, durability etc. In the S7 arena, robots like TR2 and Eruption could win in seconds, 2016's arena was designed this way for a reason. I feel going back in time misses the point of Ragnabot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #: I was thinking about the hazards when I chose, the 2016 Series arena has the flipper, pit and flame pit (the spikes are too useless to even be counted as a hazard in my opinion) where as the drop zone, pit, flipper, flame pits, grinders etc.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #The issues with the height of the arena wall of Series 7 have already been highlighted, so I have nothing more to add. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:26, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #I don't see why we would need to use the Series 7 arena. Times have changed, things have moved forward...including the robots. So it's only fair we move forward as well with the arena. CrashBash (talk) 12:59, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #if we're using 2016 robots, it's only right to use the 2016 arena, how will we factor in the cold weather's impact on CO2 systems? Will we drop down older robots power? --Voyanuitoa (talk) 13:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #:I think we should look at the robots at their maximum potential where possible. The cold weather was just an unfortunate aftereffect that really didn't have anything to do with the robot itself. CrashBash (talk) 13:19, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #I am fine with using the 2016 arena. While it is smaller than the Series 7 arena, I agree that it is more appropriate for the 2016 series competitors and less likely to suffer from easy out of the arena flips (as already highlighted). Also, Supernova and Carbide aside, it is far more capable of withstanding spinners. VulcansHowl (talk) 13:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #:Surprisingly, 2016's arena was not smaller, it just feels that way due to all the hazards and walls becoming larger. Once I realised that House Robots couldn't enter CPZ's that were not their own, my worries that the arena was too cramped were lifted. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #Agreed, feels like the original arena was getting too easy to score OotAs on even by Series 7. Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) OK, we will be using the 2016 Arena. First qualifiers coming up! Jimlaad43(talk) 07:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC) List of Competitors A few days ago I saw a list of every possible robot competing in the upcoming tournament. Now I cannot find it, and I have no idea where it went. Would someone please be really awesome and kind and give me the list of all 666 robots, as I was thinking of making my own version of the Ragnabot tournament after being inspired by Jimlaad, Toast, and CrashBash's ones on their respective userpages/blogs. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :On my blog page (Please remember to sign your comments) Jimlaad43(talk) 16:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks Jimlaad. Will do next time. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Voting Numbers Am I the only one who was a little disappointed with the number of people voting from the Quarter Finals onwards? Considering we had 21 people signed up to the sweepstake I was expecting to reach at least 15 or 16 users per battle, certainly by the semi-finals, but that was only achieved three times beyond the quarter finals (although Storm 2 vs Firestorm had an impressive 19 in their heat final clash), and only once at the semi-finals onwards. Even close battles like Dantomkia vs Tsunami, Typhoon 2 vs Tornado and Storm 2 vs Behemoth didn't reach those figures. Consistently getting 12 or 13 votes is still pretty decent, but I just wish that there had been more votes; who knows how the battle outcomes, and thus the whole outcome of the tournament, could have been affected if a few more users voted more often? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:55, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :I do feel that the heats are the point of Ragnabot moreso than the later stages. Undoubtedly I find more enjoyment in seeing random comparative weaklings like Pressure and Overkill GTI escape the heat than the clashes between All-Stars who are already quite far into the bracket. We've also had several battles between 2016 robots which could well happen very soon which doesn't help. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:04, April 2, 2017 (UTC)